1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of equipment racks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Racks, frames, cabinets, and the like (referred to generally herein as “racks”) support computer and other electronic equipment, whereas raceways route cables, wires, and the like (generally referred to hereinafter as “cables”) to and from the equipment in racks. Vertical raceways and other structures route cables vertically through or adjacent to equipment racks. Such structures may be used to route cables vertically to equipment mounted or otherwise supported by a rack from other equipment in the rack, from an overhead or underfloor raceway, or the like. These cables are generally routed in the vertical direction to a point laterally adjacent to the desired equipment and then routed in the horizontal direction to the desired equipment.
Cables may be routed by positioning the cables around elongated guide members, such as having finger-like projections. Conventional projections are regularly spaced to conform to conventional belief that the regularity of standardized rack dimensions dictates a regularity of spacing between the elongated guide members.